vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Flame
Band of outsiders. A literal band playing alteritive to metal sort of style. Astral Flame was first encountered as a weird unknown band posted on YouTube, playing to the backdrop of some seedy desert motel. Some months latter they played the Vanguard Club to rave reviews. A month after than it was the Roxy Theater where Astral Flame brought the house down, almost literally with their rendition of the First Saga of the Hell Cycle. Willis Blackmane the lead guitarist knocked the microphone stand over, jammed a huge sword into the stage and used that as his microphone stand. The epic thunderclap at the end was not staged. The Hollywood Bowl concert was one of the weirdest and wildest in memory. The band unusual in both style and appearance took LA and then the nation by storm. Downloads of their music are passing previous all time leaders,Their CDs are even flying of the shelves with fans raving about the crisp fresh sound*. They have wowed Conan, owned the Daily Show and are getting more offers than they can take. They have played the South Lawn of the White House. The Band *Willis Blackmane -- male Tanuki. Lead singer and guitar wizard. He has a high tenor voice with a slight vibrato that is a natural occurrence in Tanuki. *'Orane Blackmane' -- female Saurio. A 14 foot draconic woman. She has a sub-basement bass growl that metal bands would kill for and plays drums. She is not the fastest drummer, but might be the loudest. *'Candilee' -- female Centaur. Alto-tenor voice with a sweet quality and massive projection. She can hold a note seemingly forever. (Centaurian cyclic breathing methods mean she really can.) She plays a decent keyboard. *'Zarra' -- female half Elf. Sweet high soprano, she plays a decent bass. *'Tendee' -- female Mink Exotic. A decent alto. Back up guitar. *'Dania' -- Tanuki, gender shifter. Voice shifts all over the place. She plays keyboard, mainly custom synthesizers. Other *'Martin Steen --' VC-Earth agent. Any more of a Queen and he would need a crown. His EA keeps a fire extinguisher handy. Martin knows everyone. He has the connections to get you in the door. Your talent must do the rest. After all, if you don't make money he doesn't make money, and he likes money. *'Lulu Ringtail --' Agent from Tune, a Tanuki world. She is a sight to see. She wears a jacket with super wide shoulders, nipple piercings that have lights that rotate around her nipples. The inner lining of her vulva glows. Less shocking is the weird colored hair and hair styles. Due to Willis having a talk with her she does wear clothing that conceals her more "shocking" body mods when off project grounds. *'Betty Ashby --' "Shacking up" with the Band. She came for Willis and stayed for the rest. She is not part of the band but certainly is part of the family. She sort of seduced Willis on their first encounter. It was a boy she found sexually attractive. Good thing Willis is about the nicest guy you will find. *'Blackmane Productions --'''An accidental production company. After an encounter with an RCA agent that nearly cost the guy his life.(He set Mankrist on edge. He did end up cursed to crap his pants every time he told a hurtful lie. This will make him popular at contract meetings.) They decided that they would have to find a way to produce their own music. They did so with a little help from their friends. ---- The Concerts The Holoywood Bowl After two club appearances they played the Hollywood Bowl to rave responses. The Band nailed the perform check with a nat 20. The White House A small affair on the South Lawn primary designed to distract the public from the failures of the Seven Deadly Sins missions. It did the band good however. Concert for Japan San Fransisco and Tokyo. A pair of concerts on the quick to aid the Japanese earthquake relief. Japan gets the first look at Astral Flame. Instant fanboys. North America; the Conquest New York, Miami, Atlanta, Detroit, Toronto, Chicago, St., Louis, New Orleans, Dallas, Denver, Phoenix, Seattle, Vancouver, Calgary, LA, Honolulu, 16 cities, 64 days. The band took it easy. Two performances a city, two days off between cities. They curtain walled to each location sleeping at home. The tour rocked the whole country and their albums are shooting to the top of the charts. Their inclusion of Canadian cities was noticed North of the Border and is boosting their popularity in Canada. The tour posters are of the band in armor holding weapons that yes, look like they know how to use them, and they look used. They are way to comfortable in armor. The poster is a popular item both off the net store and during the tour. The tour was marked by minor protests in some cities. Anti-alien sentiment mostly. The protesters to a one were unwilling to face the band itself. The group is intimidating when they like you. Japan Kamikaze Tour Finished. Japan shuddered with nerdgasms. Tokyo, Yokohama, Osaka, Nagoya, Sapporo, Kobe, Kyōto, Fukuoka, Kawasaki, Saitama, Hiroshima, Sendai. A similar schedule to the North American tour. Demand pushed the schedule to ''three concerts per city. Astral Flame fever is swept the country. Posters on a similar theme to the North American Conquest. The band in Japanese anime themed costumes with a storm behind them, windblown hair etc. Disks and merchandise cannot be kept in stock. The band got in sightseeing along with the concerts. Nothing that could be classed as a riot happened. An enjoyable run other than a weird desire of some people to weight Wilis' balls. European Tour "The Mystic Conquest" Final planing Stage. the copntracts are being signed. London, Liverpool, Dublin, Berlin, Frankfurt, Paris, Marseille, Rome, Athens, Budapest, Prague, Oslo, Stockholm, Madrid, Moscow, Keiv, Belgrade, Zagreb, The Hauge, Rotterdam. Two concerts per city. Advertisement posters of the band in more mystic less barbarian poses are selling like crazy. The posters t-shirts and other merchandise ise outselling the last two tours combined to date. There is a larger fan base now. Ticket demand has not been as high as Japan. It has been least equal the North American Conquest and a bit in advanced ticket sales. The Concerts have been threatened by Humanists. Astral Flame has refused to back out of any city and has hired extra security on its own dime. ---- Music Astral Flame Twenty songs from sweet love ballads to pounding metal. The range of the Band is explored. Most of the lyrics are not English. The Hell Cycle: Saga One Four disk set of the whole of the first saga of Kirt Hellreaver. Driving metal epic poetry. Disk one and two are in the original Quenya. Disk three and four are an Arilaner rendition, mostly English. The whole saga is 160 minutes long. The liner notes say the music is transposed from the original intended for a single Bard with a lute or such instrument. The tale itself is a true telling by Riley O'Fearsom late champion of Erin, a Bard that was there. The Red Album The cover is Orane's chest between her nipples. The music is mostly English lyrics but their typical eclectic style of music. Concert for Japan: Live A last minute concert to aid the quake victims. Profits from the album go to Japan relief. Two disk set in English and Japanese. The English set was done in San Fransisco, the Japanese set in Tokyo. The Conquest A deluxe multi disk set of live music from the tour with a DVD of the best performances in each city, back stage moments candid shots and so forth. The album first pressing was sold out in one day. The chained mouse can barely keep up. The Hell Cycle: Saga Two Similar to the first saga. A four disk set of the whole of the second saga of Kirt Hellreaver. Driving metal epic poetry. Disk one and two are in the original Quenya. Disk three and four are an Arilaner rendition, mostly English. The whole saga is 157 minutes long. The liner notes say the music is transposed from the original intended for a single Bard with a lute or such instrument. The tale itself is a true telling by Riley O'Fearsom late champion of Erin, a Bard that was there. ''Kamikaze! Like the Conquest album. A deluxe multi disk set of live music from the tour with a DVD of the best performances in each city, back stage moments candid shots and so forth from their sight-seeing stops. Selling as fast as they can be made. ''Do Teghthel (For Family) A gentle cycle of songs for children. Tales from the classic children's folklore of Coranth. They are sung in the Coranthian language with English (or your country here) translations in the CD book. The album is packed with a story book of the tales translated into the langunage of the country of sale. Cultural Impact Largely positive. The Member of Astral Flame have presented themselves as Joe Greyhawke. A representative example of the kinds of people that you find there. Not so much the races, but behavior, manners, and culture. North America North America has accepted without any over the top enthusiasm. This is primarily among the young that listen to that kind of music. Older Adults might even like the stuff without realizing that Aliens did it. Arch-conservatories have decried them as a publicity stunt. Of being in President Russel's back pocket and being used to hide the fact the country is sliding to ruin. Faux News actually dissed the band on the air, then turned around and praised their latest album in the cultural review section. I think that editor got fired. More liberal commentators love the idea of a band of aliens touring the world. Astral Flame is an in demand commodity on various talk and comment shows; TV, radio, or podcast. Asia Japan is more than slightly nuts over the whole idea. Two more years and the Japanese will have invented them. This enthusiasm is spreading to the Japanese sphere of influence. The Western Pacific rim and the Chinese states. Officially Indonesia hates them. The Islamisists in government have labeled the music degenerate and the band themselves Jinn. This has assured that the music will be popular. Europe The initial reaction was cool, but the EU is warming to the idea. The music good the band itself interesting. Africa In the areas the music has penetrated it is a hit. ---- *''The "crisp fresh sound" is the result of not jamming all of the performance into the top third of the dynamic range of the compact disk. If people want their music loud, they have a volume knob for a reason.'' Category:Groups Category:Culture Category:Outsiders Category:Business Category:Greyhawke Category:Long Beach